The Return of Dark Bloom Extended Edition
by Laylacat11
Summary: Darkness unfurls its grasp. Dark Bloom escapes and joins Darkar. Bloom becomes trapped in her own subconscious and must team up with Baltor to escape stop Dark Bloom. Hidden pasts will be uncovered and promises will be broken. Questions will be answered. Is Baltor a good guy? How was it that Dakar escaped Realix? Why is Dark Bloom so evil? Now featuring an Extended Edition.


**Summary: Darkness unfurls its grasp. Dark Bloom escapes and joins Darkar. Bloom becomes trapped in her own subconscious and must team up with Baltor to escape stop Dark Bloom. Hidden pasts will be uncovered and promises will be broken. Questions will be answered. Is Baltor a good guy? How was it that Dakar escaped Realix? Why is Dark Bloom so evil?**

 **A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I have decided that it was time to put all my other stories on hold and to do what I wanted to do since the original story had finished. I have decided to rewrite The Return of Dark Bloom in an extended version which will include a more elaborate plot and more adventure. I hope many of you will enjoy this story much more now since it is a lot smoother to read than the other ones. Also I would like to inform all my readers out there that these chapters will be more longer (like a lot longer). Please don't forget to review as the reviews help me, the author, to expand the story. Also if there is anything you want to see be done then put it in a review and I will see what I can do. Please enjoy the first chapter of the extended edition.**

 _There's something rotten inside of me, I can feel it._

On many days I find myself just wandering the halls listening to the occasional voice call my name or try to talk to me. I find that as the early morning turns over into the waking hours of many of Alfea's students my feet begin to drag against the mahogany colored carpet and I decide that today I just don't want to deal with classes so instead I walk back to my dorm room. My eyelids have grown so heavy that I fear I may pass out into darkness before I ever reach the soft pillows of my bed.

This whole week has been a total nightmare for me what with saving the world from a new enemy to taking several exams in a row not to mention that I had no Idea what I was doing for them since I didn't take any notes. I hardly ever pay attention in classes anymore. Transfiguration wasn't very difficult to pass, but when it was scheduled at the end of the day one could easily mistake an elephant for a mouse. Needless to say she was given a week of detentions to work off the damage caused by the incident. A long day it had been indeed.

I had found my way into my dorm room with little knowledge of my whereabouts as the thing I only cared about at the moment was the very inviting image of my bed.

My blue flats practically slid off my feet almost as if someone had laced them with butter but then again it could just be the amount of sweat built up from a night of forest and hall walks. I lept towards the bed and landed on its leafy green covers, it smelled like fresh roses after a light rainstorm. In other words it smelled beautifully. My heavy eyelids began to close and I was shoved off into a land in which reality was the true illusion and mystery evaded one's grasp.

Dreams had always been an odd thing to me as I saw them more a message than just something to occupy a person as they regenerated their energy. I believed that there was something that my subconscious was telling me that I overlooked. Dreams can be awfully tricky things and to be honest I really hated them. I hate to sleep because I fear that one day I am going to fall asleep and never come back to the wakeing realm. Nothing will make sense in the dream realm and nothing will be real. People always say that they do enjoy the dreams they have since it allows the impossible to become possible. My dreams are always nightmares. I don't think I've had a good dream in a very long time ever since the trip with Darkar.

My eyes close but not of their own free will. Something I will never understand is that feeling of the blurred line between entering the dream and leaving the reality.

A scene lifted itself up from non-reality and for once it was peaceful. The sun shone golden and held its glorious head high up above the mountains. Birds sat in their nests picking at their wings to clean them. Animals of the forest were calm and at peace with one another and they dared eachother to not make any sounds. Something that is this peaceful cannot be found within true nature. Predator and prey put differences aside and instead united together to help one another survive. I sat up on a hill not but a few feet from the edge of one of Alfea's towers. There was a checkered blanket layered on the grass beneath me and to my left sat the most amazing person in my life. Sky sat beside me with his eyes closed just enjoying the perfect weather. He must have felt my staring because he opened his eyes and turned towards me. Smiles hung on both of our faces as we stared at eachother. His fingers crawled along the blanket like a spider until they found mine and like a puzzle piece they hooked together almost as if they were meant to be. A giggle escaped my lips. Something warm and fuzzy filled my chest and my heartbeat sped up so fast that I thought it would just burst from my chest.

I stared into his eyes and they were just amazing pools of blue light I wanted so badly to be lost in them like the girls in all the books do, but something just didnt click right. His blond hair rustled in the breeze. I didn't even realize that there was a breeze when we came out here, how odd. A roaring sound rang out loud and vibrant as the clouds that made it a nice day for a picnic quickly turned into storm clouds. I looked up at the clouds just waiting for it to begin to pour down. Something about those clouds just screamed out that something was wrong, I looked back at Sky only to find that he had just vanished and so did the blanket we were sitting on.

"What's going on here?" I yelled out into the wind only for it to be quickly swallowed up. "I don't understand." Something was wrong. My stomach began to twist into thick knots and that familiar feel of vomit began to build up in my throat. Something vile was in the air and I was so confused.

The wind was picking up in speed as trees began to rip from the ground, I could hear them screaming out in agony and pain as they were taken from their only source of life that they had ever known and soon after they would die out from dehydration.

Icy cold droplets fell from the heavy clouds and you could almost hear them sigh out in relief if it wasn't for the wind. The wind turned these water droplets into small but durable needles that pierced skin deeply. The rain was ripping into my skin and it hurt really bad. I looked around for the entrance to the school but the school was gone.

Thunder boomed out in the distance soon followed by lightning nearby. I was on my own for now. I had to run for cover. I couldn't stay here in the rain or I could end up with a cold or hypothermia. My vision was blurred out now because of the rain and nothing was in my sights. I couldn't see any further than one to two feet in front of me. Not only was I running blind but I was also completely alone in a barren wasteland, oh joy.

I decide that now was the time that maybe I should try and see if my magic could actually do something about the rain or perhaps even exhaust the clouds like a hand dryer from a bathroom. My body shines in magical light as I try to use my powers to stop the rain or the wind but to be honest I was a little hesitant. I don't think that my powers can be very useful in this kind of environment. Magic infused heat began to push away the clouds and soon the sun shines out. My skin was turning to temperatures where not even the rain could escape it.

When the rain clears I begin to get a good look around the landscape, all I can see is the grass, nothing else stands near where I am and all that's in the distance is the bright blue horizon. The world was at peace all over again.

A shadow approached me from behind, it was a wavy sort of shadow that didn't look natural. ' _Welcome to your worst nightmare Bloom.'_ Spoke a voice behind me. I tried to turn but a cold and pale looking hand stopped me. ' _I will return and when I do you will regret it all.'_

"Regret what? What did I ever do to you?" I shouted out but the thing wouldn't answer me. "Who are you!" Nothing was heard. The shadow vanished leaving me alone with the blades of green grass. I could feel myself slowly drifting away as the wind picked up all over again and soon it felt as if I was floating weightlessly in the water-as if I had died and floated away in a ritual.

"Bloom"

"Huh?"

"Bloom wake up." Someone was shaking me wildly around. My eyes snapped open. Flora was perched over me dressed in her small nightgown with her long caramel hair draped over her shoulder. "You looked like you were having a bad dream so I decided it be best if I woke you up." Flora said with a small giggle and a wide smile.

"Oh, thanks Flo." I mumbled as Flora walked back to her bed and crawled into it. In a matter of moments it seemed as if she had fallen back to sleep once again. I in turn decided to go back to sleep and hopefully this would be the last of the bad dreams for tonight.

Dreams seeped back into my unconscious mind. Sky and I were running side by side laughing together while we raced to see who was the fastest. But soon darkness fell and ashes poured from the sky. Red colored rain poured as smoke devoured the dream scape sending Sky and I running for our fear was high in this dream and nothing would bring it down.

Their run was cut short when a piercing scream sounded through the air. It took me a while to figure out that the terrible scream was coming from me. Her whole body began to shake as a pain was rippling through my body.

My outfit changed from its usual look to my fairy form. But something just wasn't right instead of my usual light blue outfit it was a dark purple. Laughter interrupted the awful screams. Tears of joy overflowed my eyes. Power surged throughout my veins.

The whole dream vanished and was replaced with a mirror. Standing before me was the old me. _'Help me!'_ she cried out incessantly. I just laughed at her and used the dark dragon flame to destroy the mirror.

The mirror shattered into what must have been thousands of tiny bits of shards. Glass littered the floor. Tiny droplets fell from my clenched fists. I looked up at what remains of the mirror. One main shard was left. It was covered with a streak of red blood. I looked at my eyes. Instead of being cyan blue they were now cat-like and glowed yellow. It was like I couldn't escape my mind was being taken over and there was nothing I could do. I wanted to wake up desperately but all I could do was wait until this evil was over.

Sunlight found its way into my closed eyes lighting up in my eyelids. I groaned and rolled my head to the other side of me to get away from the light so I could sleep for at least a little longer. Before I knew what was happening I felt a rush of wind and crashed into the floor. I cried out opening my eyes in shock as my body made impact I realized that I had fallen out of bed. A sharp pain hit my face. I put my hands up to my face. I felt the warm drizzle of blood coming from my nose.

Pulling my hand down so I could get a good look at it. Slippery red fluid clung onto my shaking hands. My legs wobbled when I got up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door closed almost tripping on the pink fluffy rug. I hissed at the cold feeling in my feet when I stepped onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. I should have put on socks before I passed out. It's hard to believe that I slept for such a long time. I still felt a little groggy so cupping my hands together I splashed my face with water from the sink. My head hurt when I began to think of that strange dream I had. I raced to the sink and turned it on and watched the warm water begin to leak out of the faucet. I put my hands under the warm water and tried my best to wash off the blood on my hand. I scooped the water in my hands and splashed it on my face. I spit out the water that had got in my mouth and began to wipe my face with the first towel my wandering hands found. I watched the last of the blood swirl around in the water and sink down into the drain.

Once the blood from my face was washed away I took a fluffy pink towel and wiped my face with it. Looking back at it now I wish I had never looked in the mirror because maybe if I hadn't had looked then maybe I never would have seen those cat-like eyes staring back down at me.

The girl in the mirror wasn't me in a sense. Her hair was messy and her clothes were dark a large grin plastered on her face as she stared straight through my eyes and deep into my soul. I was screaming and didn't even know it. My hands had raised into fists and they beat upon the mirror's surface. Glass shards flew everywhere some even embedded themselves into the sides of my hands. My friends rushed into the bathroom screaming my name, their shouts mixed with mine.

Musa and Stella grabbed me and tried to drag me away from the mirror and away from further injury. I was twitching and screaming at the top of my lungs no longer was I aware of where I was. My eyes could see something entirely different from the area around me.

Dark shadows faded in and out of the corners in the grey shaded room. Desperate cries filtered from the background. The air here was thin and every time I took a breath fog formed before my face soon to vanish as it spread into the air. Deadly cold hands grabbed my shoulders forcing me down onto a large white chair. I was screaming but that didn't stop them. Horribly disfigured faces showed themselves before me.

A terrible ringing came from the area around me. The figures kept whispering something getting louder as they repeated it. ' _Return to the living. Be reborn once again. Our dark descendant will become whole again.'_ Her face showed before my vision still masked into that creepy grin. I felt a sharp pain radiate from my shoulder whatever it was that stabbed me made my vision go blank.

My mind returned to the land of the living. My friends had surrounded me all of their faces had looks of worry plastered onto them. "Are you okay Bloom?" Tecna asked.

My screaming died down but my eyes kept looking into the now broken mirror into the big chunk of glass that had stayed I saw a pair of cat-like eyes returning my gaze. I looked terrified and turned to face my friends. My whole body trembled as I grabbed out to Stella and began to sob into her chest.

Stella looked around at the others in pure shock she had no idea what to do. She then raised her hands and held me soothingly. For some unknown reason holding on to someone felt comforting I felt like I wasn't alone. I began to feel the tears that I had held in for so long began to slip down my cheeks as I cried out, "she's back! She's back!"

 **After spending a very long time fighting my writers block I have decided that this story really needs to be fixed and I do plan on fixing it. I hope that you will leave a review (they really do mean a lot to the writers on this site and it only takes just a minute unless you're one of those awesome people that leave really long reviews). Review are wonderful things and I hope to see some. I would like to acknowledge that I loved the first edition of this story but I'll admit that the writing is awful and I am still not perfectly happy with the way that this first chapter has turned out, but I do promise to try and make this better.**

 **Thanks for reading! XOXOXO**


End file.
